


Dile Que Tu Me Quieres

by MochiMinWriting



Category: DEAN (Korean Musician), FANXY CHILD (Band), K-Hip Hop, Khh, Korean R&B, Kwon Hyuk - Fandom, korean hip hop
Genre: Drama, F/M, Fluff, Relationship Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-21 08:25:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17040251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MochiMinWriting/pseuds/MochiMinWriting
Summary: Despite being together for two years, your parents don't approve your relationship with Dean because of the perception they have of him as a singer.





	Dile Que Tu Me Quieres

**Author's Note:**

> Repost from my Tumblr @khhunniewriting

“You two are still together?” your mother asked, the sour look on her face only became more pronounced by the sigh she gave shortly after. “When will you come to your senses Y/N? A boy like that is only going to break your heart.”

“I know mom,” your sigh mimicked hers. You were an adult, able to do as you wished. This is why they didn’t bother to put so much effort into convincing you on a daily basis but they sure did like to try when they were reminded of your situation. “We’ve only been together for days, 821 to be exact,” you deadpanned.

The glare your mother gave showed she was not happy with your smart remark. 

“Any day now he’s going to fuck one of his backup dancers, get into a gang fight, or go broke buying clothes all over the world. Seriously, I’m just waiting for that one dating scandal to teach me my lesson!”

Your mother threw her slipper at you to stop your sarcastic rambling but it only made you laugh. “Don’t raise your voice to your mother, I’m just worried about you and that boy.”

A chill went up your spine once again as you heard your mother call Dean a boy. “Okay mom, first of all, he’s not a boy…he’s a man.”

“Tch,” she clicked her tongue completely ignoring your valid points.

“Second of all he’s a very successful man with a career- and before you cut me off singing is a career.”

Your mother sighed walking away. “There’s no reasoning with you.” She tried to get the last word in but you weren’t one to stand down. 

Even if she was your mother, you stood for facts and reason. Dean was nothing but loyal, kind, and loving since the moment you met him. No one could tell you otherwise. It was you who was always by his side. They didn’t know how he felt or how he made you feel. You were the only person capable of judging whether he was right for you. “I don’t know why you insist on fighting mom.” You gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before grabbing your car keys. “I love you and I love Dean too so deal with it.”

 

* * *

 

 

As soon as you opened the door to your shared apartment Dean came over with a look of concern. “So how did it go?”

You inhaled deeply and exhaled the same, dropping the weight you had been carrying on your shoulders. 

“That bad?” Dean knew all too well that your parents disapproved of him. It hurt him to see you struggle to balance both your relationship and family life. Honestly, he would love to go with you, be right by your side as you visited your parents. He was tired of borrowing you from them- he wanted to share. He held you for a moment letting you decompress.

“I love you.”

Dean cracked a smile at your sudden profession of love. “I love you too.” His hands smoothed over your back and arms as he pulled away. Getting a good look at you made him blush. There was never a day when he didn’t think how lucky he was to have you in his life. 

“What?” you too broke out blushing. “Why are you blushing?”

He hid his face in the crook of your neck unable to face you. “You’re just so…beuatiful.” He muttered the last word. The way you stuck by him, never doubting, showed how real your relationship was. He didn’t want to lose that. “Now tell me what did she say?”

You had almost forgotten the reason you had gone over. All you wanted was to inform your parents that you would be taking Dean along as your plus one to your cousin’s wedding next weekend. “Does it matter?” you shrugged. “I’m taking you with me anyway.” It was obvious your parents had been offing you as a single woman to your relatives. “I’m going to show you off and rub it in all my bitchy cousins’ faces that I am happily taken.” They could all shove their opinions up their asses. You were happy with your private life. They didn’t have to know every detail of your life but you didn’t want the phone to start ringing months later when they found out.

Dean laughed, your determination was as bright as ever. “You know more than anyone how much I love you.” Dean took out a familiar gold ring from his pocket and slid it on your finger. “You forgot this again.”

The opposite hand clutched at your chest as you experienced a mini heart attack. “I DIDN’T-?” you exclaimed, socked. Never in your life had you had a real gold ring, let alone one with diamonds. It was hard adjusting to it. Wanting to take care of it, you would constantly take it off and place it in “safe places” to avoid losing it. “I could have lost it and never known until now.” It didn’t help that you had a full set of midi rings on each hand.

Dean smiled not thinking much about it. “It wasn’t lost. You left it on the tray beside the bathroom sink.” He knew you had probably rushed out of the shower forgetting to get your jewelry. “The necklace is in there too.”

Great, even your specially designed necklace had been left behind. “I’m such a bad girlfriend.” Dean had given it to you on your most recent anniversary. It hardly ever left your neck, the exception being when you showered. 

“You’re not a bad girlfriend…” Dean seemed to defend you. “…You’re just a forgetful fiance.”

Because of Dean’s popularity, the whole engagement had to be kept between you two until he could find a way to get the news out there without some third-party speculation. He wanted to personally announce it- let it all come from him.

The truth was you were pregnant! HIs proposal and your test results came too close together making it difficult to announce without people writing it off like a shotgun wedding. He was too happy to fight with reporters. 

“For our child’s sake, I hope you don’t continue to forget things.”

“What, you think I’ll forget the baby at the hospital or something?” you laughed jokingly. 

He joined in the laughter but very seriously began to wonder what your parents’ reaction would be to the news. Thankfully you had yet to show any signs of pregnancy and could put off the worry for a few more months. He, on the other hand, was worried since day one. 

“What’s wrong?” you asked when you saw his smile fade.

“You don’t think me being a singer is-” His lips stopped moving as yours joined his in a soft heartfelt kiss. 

The love would always be there no matter what Dean did for a living. If he continued as a singer into his old age or if he quit and became a hip stay at home dad. You never wanted him to doubt. “Is that a good enough answer?”

“I’m sorry I didn’t hear you.” He slyly countered, “can you repeat it?”

Even if he was playing around you let him have it once more. This time you wrapped your arms around his neck demanding to be carried off like the spoiled queen he taught you to be.

 

* * *

 

 

The wedding went…well. 

Dean was popular with all your relatives aged 30 and down. They didn’t even need to be introduced rather they had to be reminded he wasn’t there as a singer but as your  ~~fiance~~  boyfriend. They kept nagging him to sing. You, of course, fought them off trying to keep it a day off for Dean.

Being the greatest person alive, Dean gave in to the bride’s wishes. He assured you it was no problem and that it would “give your parents a chance to see first hand what he did.” 

Your parents had never so much as heard Dean. They were pleasantly surprised when they heard his soft melodic voice fill the event venue. Because of his tattoos, fancy clothes, and common misconceptions of hip-hop singers they had painted him differently. 

It was funny to see your father’s frown of approval. It was hard to hear them but you were sure he had said something along the lines of “not bad” to your mother.

He rejoined you after taking a few pictures. “That was interesting…” he gave you a peck on the cheek as he took his seat beside you once more. “Your little cousin, the flower girl, she asked me to call a classmate and tell her it was really me in the picture she posted on Instagram.”

You were a fit of giggles as he explained the situation. 

“I didn’t know children could be so thorough.” The classmate practically gave him an over-the-phone interview to confirm his identity. 

“Children are more advanced nowadays.”

He couldn’t agree more. What grade-schooler had an iPhone and multiple social media profiles? As he learned today, many. Dean had to admit he was a bit worried about his own child. “We can’t give ours a phone until high school.”

You laughed, “deal.”

It wasn’t until a few months later that Dean broke the news about your engagement and subsequent pregnancy. That’s when Dean was invited to your parent’s house for the first time ever.

“Time to face the music I suppose.” Dean held your hand as he helped you out of the car.

“Should be easy.” You couldn’t resist but joke about it. “You are a singer after all.” The free hand rubbed your protruding belly. Finally, a sign of your child was given to you. Dean had worried every day since the announcement. There were so many comments being made.

“People will always talk. I’m sure many of your true fans will still love you and make up for those who wish to see us fail and become unhappy.”

“I’m not really worried about the fans.”

“Good because I’m not really worried about them either. Same goes for anyone else.” His eyes looked at you intently, waiting for you to put him at ease with your sweet words. “I love you and that’s all that matters.”

“I love you too,” he grinned. Instinctively, he had to kiss you for confessing your love to him.

“Haters can fight me.”

The idea of you fighting anyone, with your barely being able to make it through the day, was comical. Even if the baby had yet to grow significantly you were lethargic and suffered from swollen feet. Most days you ended up napping three to four times a day. Nonetheless, he was a supportive husband. “No one stands a chance.”


End file.
